Percy Jackson and the Bad Decision
by gothgirl1313
Summary: What happens when you try to take revenge on the Hermes Cabin? They don't get mad, they get even! Funny story, please R&R. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows
1. You messed with the wrong cabin

Percy Jackson and the Bad Decision

Third person pov

"Annabeth, are you sure that this will work?" Percy asked tentatively. He was staring at a battle map of Camp Half Blood. The battle? Revenge on the Hermes Cabin for being, well, themselves.

Annabeth just snorted at him. "Of course I'm sure."

Her half brother Malcolm looked up from his scroll. "Aren't you worried about them taking revenge, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded to her other half brother Denis. "He says he has a plan for that."

"What's your plan?" Percy asked. He figured that Denis had cooked up some strategic, foolproof plan to stop their targets from killing them. Denis looked up.

"Before we leave, we shout 'Retaliate and Die!'"

Percy looked around. Nobody else seemed to have a problem with that plan, so he just shrugged. "Alright."

Annabeth looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty in the morning. Percy cleared his throat. "Uhm, can you tell me the plan one more time?"

Malcolm sighed. This was the third time Percy had needed to hear the plan again, and he was tired of explaining it. "At ten, I go and cut the power to cabin 11. That will keep their air conditioning from coming on. Today is supposed to be over 100 degrees. They'll have to open their windows. We go in, armed with paintball guns, and shoot them through the flee. The paint is semi-permanent, so it'll take a while for it to come out of their clothes, hair, etc. But it will come of of their skin."

Percy looked impressed. The plan was really growing on him. "Sounds like a good plan."

Annabeth laughed. "Of course it is, Seaweed Brain, I made it."

Denis piped up from the back of the room. "And we all know Malcolm just_loves _his part."

Malcolm groaned. He hated his part. It was his job to sneak behind the Hermes cabin and cut the power via the fuse box. He really didn't want to do it, but they had drawn straws and he got the short one. At times, he swore that the Fates hated him. He glanced at the clock. It read nine forty-five.

Meanwhile, Percy was going out of his mind from boredom. He couldn't help it. He was ADHD. He didn't like to sit still, and the Athena cabin was mind-numbingly boring to anyone but children of Athena. Annabeth seemed to notice his discomfort and came to his rescue.

"Hey Percy," she asked, "Want to come check out the paintball guns?"

Percy's face brightened. Anything to pass the time. "Sure." he responded.

Annabeth led him to a back room in the Athena Cabin. It was dark and smelled like ink, but when she flipped on the lights, Percy could see four beautiful paintball guns sitting on a large table in the center of the room. "Nice…. Very nice."

"Glad you think so. Oh, and by the way, since we're all using different colors, I saved you the one I think that you would like the best…." Annabeth held up a cartridge of green and blue paintballs.

"Nice. Hey, what colors are you going to be, Wise Girl?"

"I wanted to do grey, for my mom, but I figured that these would show up better." Now Annabeth held up a canister of purple and yellow paintballs. "And this one's for Malcolm," she motioned to bright white and pink paintballs, "And this one's for Denis." She waved at a can of neon red and orange paintballs.

"Cool. We have a pretty good rainbow, don't we?"

"Yup. Got all of 'em plus two."

Just then, Denis stuck his head into the back room. "Hey, lovebirds. It's ten o'clock and Malcolm's ready to leave."

"Okay. Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran back into the front room.

Malcolm was not looking forward to what he had to do next. He armed only with a knife in case he got caught. He knew for a fact that despite their usual appearance, both the Stoll's could fight very very well. He had also heard that Andi was pretty amazing with a bow and arrows, and Zeus knows what Evelyn and Chris could do. If he got noticed, a knife wasn't alot to hold five irritated pranksters with until he could call for backup. He strapped his knife to his arm and sighed. "Ready."

Annabeth smiled. "You'll do great. Now go!" She fairly pushed him out the door.

Malcolm grumbled as he darted behind the Ares cabin. He'd stayed up until midnight last night lanning the best route for his job. He'd decided on a route that took him behind cabin 5, 7, and 9 until he was behind Hermes's cabin. He jumped out from behind the Ares cabin and to behind the Apollo cabin. The gold was so bright he found it hard to look at, so he kept going. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he crept up behind the Hephaestus cabin. Things were looking good. All he had to do was…

"What on earth are you doing?"

Malcolm jumped so high, he hit his head on the windowsill above him. He looked around for the voice and saw Nyssa leaning out of the very window he had banged his head on. He rubbed his head and stared up at her blankly.

Nyssa sighed. "Let me guess. Tell me if I'm right here. You're doing something that would get you in trouble with Chiron…"

Malcolm nodded.

"It's probably very important and top secret…"

Malcolm nodded.

"And now you're going to tell me to pretend like I never saw you."

Malcolm nodded.

"Well, I'll do it, but just this once. And I expect a good explanation for this later!"

Malcolm nodded. "I'll explain at lunch. I promise."

Nyssa nodded. "Go do whatever you're going to do."

He smiled. "Thanks, Nyssa."

He started to run towards the back of Cabin 11. "And make sure you don't die!" Nyssa screamed after him.

"I'll try." Malcolm mumbled under his breath as he ran. He crept along the back wall. He could see the fuse box, a small black box in the back of the cabin. He flipped it open and saw the switches. Annabeth had told him to flip them all so none of the cabin had power.

_Here goes nothing, _he thought as he threw the switches.

Almost immediately, he could hear the ac power down, and groans coming from inside. He smiled. The hard part was done. Now came the fun.

He raced back to the Athena Cabin. Annabeth was waiting for him. "Great job! They've already opened all three target windows. She slapped his gun against his chest.

"Lets go!" Percy shouted. He and Annabeth charged out the door. Denis followed right after them. Malcolm shook his head and followed. Never a dull moment.

Annabeth couldn't wait for this. She'd been waiting to get revenge on the Stolls ever since they wrote Bird Brain on her bathroom mirror in permanent marker.

Annabeth aimed through the open side window. She aimed right at Travis's head.

She heard Percy's craggly voice through her radio. "On your go, Annabeth."

She pressed down the button and started to talk. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" The wondrous sound of four high powered paintball guns discharged at the same time filled the air. Annabeth nailed Travis right in the back of the head.

"HEY!" Somebody shouted from inside the cabin.

"Arg!" she heard a female voice say. She kept trying to hit Travis she also aimed for Connor, Andi, and, well, all of them. They finally seemed to figure out what was happening. She saw Andi grab something from her nightstand just as she got plastered with a red paintball. Annabeth smiled and nailed her with a purple one. Andi fumed and threw something at Annabeth. She felt it miss her by inches. She looked behind her and saw a throwing knife wedged in the ground. She looked back to the cabin the see Connor pick up a paint splattered sword, and Andi was ready to throw again. Travis just stumbled around like a doofus as another blue paintball connected with his head.

"RETREAT!" Annabeth cried into her radio. She turned and ran towards the Athena Cabin. Percy ran up beside her.

"You will pay for this!" She heard Travis call after them. He must have regained his bearings.

"RETALIATE AND DIE!" That must have been Denis. She scrambled to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to step inside, an arrow stuck into her doorframe. It barely missed Percy. Percy could see it had a note attached, so he plucked it off and read it.

_You messed with the wrong cabin_

_- Children of Hermes_

"Annabeth?" He asked as they walked inside.

"Yah?"

"I don't think Denis's plan is going to keep them from retaliating."


	2. This is going to be epic

Chap 2

News spread like a wildfire that the Hermes cabin had gotten a taste of their own medicine.

Everybody was waiting for them at lunch. Bets were being cast as to whether or not they would show. About ten minutes into lunch, people started to hear screaming from the Hermes cabin.

"I don't wanna go!" Only Evelyn could make as high of a pitch as that. "All my clothes were out, so I look like a lollipop hippie!"

"Come on! It's not that bad!" That had to be Chris. He was the calmest of the Hermes children.

"Let her starve if she doesn't want to came. Lets go." That was Travis's voice, and to the delight of everybody in the pavilion, several pairs of feet were heard walking towards the pavilion. Despite their recent squabble with Evelyn, the remaining children of Hermes walked sheepishly into the pavilion. All eyes were already on them, and the entire pavilion broke out laughing at the same time. Even Chiron had to crack a smile. He'd yelled at the Hermes children many a time, but this seemed a far better consequence. Their clothes must have been out in the open, because they had a fair amount of paint on them. But the real joke was in their hair. Barely an inch was left uncovered, and the colors were bright and vibrant. Connor and Travis's brown curls had been replaced by multicolored mops of hair that fell into their eyes. Andi had her hair drawn back into a tie-dyed ponytail. The wetness suggested that they had attempted to shower and shampoo the colors out with no success.

Andi blushed as she sat at the Hermes table. But then something strange happened. Something that had never happened before. Travis and Connor, as they took a seat besides her, were also blushing. The stoll brothers were actually _embarrassed?_ Impossible. But there it was. It seemed that Chris had stayed behind with Evelyn, and left his siblings hanging.

The laughter finally died down, and the meal resumed. But the conversation at the Hermes table was dark and angry.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Andi growled.

"Don't let them know that. Act normal." Connor suggested.

"We'll have a revenge meeting in the cabin after lunch." Travis snarled.

"Why not go now? We'll take some food back with us and eat there. I'm tired of listening to people talk about us." Andi said, glancing distastefully around the pavilion.

"Sounds good to me." Connor said as he loaded up his plate from a passing nymph.

"Me too. Lets get outta here." Travis stated as he rose.

Back in the Hermes cabin, food was reluctantly shared with those who had skipped lunch. And then, the meeting of the Council of Revenge commenced. "I would like to welcome you to another meeting of the Council of Revenge. Now, to start…" Travis was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked around."I guess I'll get it…" he grumbled.

He swung open the door and a surprise stood waiting on the other side. He was tall and slim, and curly black hair fell fashionably into his eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, finishing the look with winged reeboks.

"Daddy!" Evelyn cried out.

Hermes smiled. "I must say, it looks like the Iris cabin in here." Everybody looked around. They couldn't deny it. He was right.

"Dad! You're just in time for the meeting of the Revenge Council! Care to join us?" Andi hoped that he could stay. They would need his evil wisdom.

He smiled again. "Let me get through the door first. And I actually have some exciting news."

Chris looked up from his paint-splattered bunk. "Really? What is it?"

Hermes clasped his hands together and smiled. "Zeus has deemed that Dionysus, while certainly not done with his sentence here, deserves a break. He was allowed to take a three week vacation as long as another god volunteered to be substitute director. He asked me, and I said yes. I'm satying at Camp Half Blood for three weeks."

Stunned silence. Then, all at once, the entire cabin broke into grins and mobbed him.

"You're gonna be here for _3 weeks?"_ Connor asked, dumbfounded.

"Thats awesome!" Andi cheered

"Yippee!" Evelyn cried gleefully.

"Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm and Denis had better watch out. They're not gonna know what hit them." Travis said with an evil smirk.

"Epic." Chris summed up.

"So,"Hermes said. "Let's start this meeting of the Council of Revenge." He sat next to Connor on his bunk as Travis stood up front. Every child of Hermes had a specialty. Travis was revenge. Connor's was practical jokes. Chris rigged great traps. Andi was a master thief. And Evelyn was a smooth talker. They were good at all these things, but they still had their specialties.

"Obviously, we cannot let the transgressions of this morning slide. I have an idea for a staged attack plan. Prank plan 44 to be specific. What we are going to do is called the four day strike. We come in on the first three days with lame typical pranks, causing them to put their guards down to a 'biggie'. We then strike with a prank to blow them out of the water on the fourth day. Questions?" He looked around. Nobody had their hands raised. He continued, "So today will be the first day of this plan. We will start with some basic pranks. Each person will be in charge of one, while I work on the master prank. But first, who votes to accept my plan?"

Everybodys hand went up. Even Hermes's. "Awesome. Can we count on help from all parties?"

Andi and Chris nodded. "You betcha." Connor said. Evelyn grinned, which he took as a yes. And his eyes move to Hermes and….

"Count me in" His dad grinned. So did Travis.

"Alright. Let's see. How bout Evelyn, you Saran Wrap some of the doorways of the Athena Cabin. Chris, you do the same to Poseidon. Andi, you take our fake toothpaste tubes and switch theirs for ours in both cabins. Connor, put red dye in all of Percy's fountains. And Dad.." Travis trailed off.

"Waiting on your order, Mr. President of Revenge." Hermes teased him.

Travis grinned and started talking again. "Dad, hide set alarm clocks around the Athena cabin. I'll do the same in Poseidon."

Connor checked his watch. "Meet back here at….."

"No later than one thirty." Travis said matter-o-factly. "Hands in."

They all put their hands in the center, even Hermes. Looking down at his kids, he never felt happier than knowing he would be spending the next three weeks with them."Split!" Travis called, and they all raced out the door, either to start or to gather supplies. He couldn't help but smile again. This was going to be epic.


	3. Day one of Prank Plan 44

**A/N The prank cave is borrowed from explodingskies. It wasn't my idea.**

Andi rushed out the door and headed for the Prank Cave. She pulled down on the tree branch and opened the door. Travis had also followed her, to get alarm clocks for him and Hermes. They went down the corridor with the help of Travis's flashlight. once in the cave, Travis opened a chest of alarm clocks- a weird thing to have, but great for keeping your enemy up all night. He filled a bag with ten or so and left again. Andi turned her attention to the prank cabinet. She wondered what flavor of toothpaste to take. They had four awful flavors of toothpaste disguised as regular camp brand. She scanned the rows. They had Jalapeno, Salt, Pepper, and Salmon. She grabbed one of each and headed back into the daylight.

Andi squinted in the glare of the sun, but even from here, she could see that Athena was having Archery and Percy was canoeing. Technically, she should be at javelin trowing, but oh well.

She started with the Poseidon cabin, since Percy looked like he could be coming in at any time. She snuck through the front door, and kept her eyes peeled for any traps he might have set, but there were none. She smiled. He was getting cabin was pretty basic, just a large room really with an attached bathroom. The Hermes cabin had all sorts of hideouts, secret rooms, and even underground tunnels and rooms. She guessed that Percy didn't need to hide as often as children of Hermes did. She made her way to the seemed he had just gotton a new tube of toothpaste, since it was almost full. She selected the Salt flavored one and carefully squeezed a bit out into a bag. Now it was almost the same size as his old one. She smiled and took his, leaving the salt one. Andi reemerged into the daylight and sighed. One down, four to go.

She glanced over, seeing the Athena kids still at archery. Still, she ifgured it would be best to take the secret door into their cabin. She headed back to the prank cave and looked at the maps. Over the years, children of Hermes had created secret doorways into all the cabins and the Big House. Currently, they were trying to make doors into the new cabins being built, and it was going good. They had doors into Nike, Hecate, and Iris so far, and they had been working on getting one into Hades. She noted the tunnel she needed to take tp get into Athena and headed into the vast tunnel system. She knew she was getting close when she heard cursing. She silently opened the door to see her dad struggling to wind up an alarm clock, even with Travis's help. They seemed to be having so much trouble setting them that they hadn't noticed her approach.

"Problems?" she asked smoothly. They both jumped and wheeled around. Travis had attempted to draw his sword, but he saw it was only her, laughing in the doorway.

"If it looks so easy to you, you try it." He said.

"Alright, give me one." Hermes gratefully handed her the one that he'd been grappling with. She took it from him and easily set it for midnight. They stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How'd you do that?" Her dad asked, curious.

"You wind it until it reaches the time you want, like so." She took another clock from the pile and rigged it for one am. "Think you can handle it now?"

"Of course we can. Just needed a little reminder." Travis tried to lie his way out. Andi just rolled her eyes at him and walked to the bathroom.

The counter top hand two sinks and seven cups, each with a different name printed on it in in all caps. They each even had a different color cup. Still, four of Annabeth's siblings hadn't been involved. She read : ANNABETH, MALCOLM, TIMOTHY, DENIS, SALLY, LIAM, RICK. She carefully removed the tubes of toothpaste from Annabeth's Malcolm's and Denis's cups. She took the salmon out and pressed about half of it into a bag to be reused later, the put the tube in Denis's cup. She did the same with the pepper for Malcolm and the Jalapeno for Annabeth. She took a step back and smiled. They would never want to brush her teeth again.

Travis and Hermes, meanwhile, had finally managed to set the alarm clocks, each n hour apart, starting at midnight and ending at seven. They were now in the process of hiding them around the dorm room. Travis reached to hide one under Annabeth's bed as Hermes put one in the closet. These things were ridiculously loud, and impossible to sleep through. They would be having a rough night.

Hermes shut the closet door. "Ready to do the Poseidon Cabin?"

"Absolutely. Lets go. They passed Evelyn as they headed back to the secret passage. She was currently wrapping the doorway into the bathroom with a thin layer of Saran Wrap. She was good, not a single wrinkle. You could barely tell it was there.

Evelyn looked up. "I thought Travis was doing this cabin and Dad was doing Poseidon."

"It takes two of them to set an alarm clock." Andi told her from where she was leaning on the doorframe.

Travis started "We were just helping each other out, and…"

Evelyn cut him off. "Just go! It's already 1:15!"

"K. we're going. See you later." Hermes said as he pushed Travis down the hall to the secret tunnel. They jogged down the path in silence. Finally, Travis broke into it. "We kinda did fail at setting those clocks…."

Connor, meanwhile, had just found another fountain in Poseidon's cabin.

He had already found three, and each one took time to color. He had the put in coloring, stir as best he could, then wait for the pump to circulate a few times to make sure that the color was good enough. As he did the same with the fourth, he admired his work in the others. He had debated choosing blood red or fire engine red, but he was happy with his choice. Percy's fountains did indeed look as though they were filled with blood. Now, if the last one would just hurry up…

Suddenly, he heard something bad outside. The fountain had just finished and looked perfect when he heard the dreaded noise. Someone was on the front porch. And he was coming inside. Connor didn't even have time to run. He lept behind a fountain just as Percy entered. He was obviously deep in thought, because he didn't even notice his fountains. He just grabbed something off his bunk bed and walked right back out. Connor watched him, as he walked away, back towards the lake, and breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as Percy was out of sight, Connor left the cabin and walked back towards Cabin 11. He'd had enough of the Poseidon Cabin for now.

Chris was delighted when Connor entered. He'd been done with his part quickly, and had been slowly going out of his mind from waiting. The clock read 1:25. The others would be arriving soon. Almost as if by magic, Andi and Evelyn burst through the door, grinning like mad women. Their parts must have gone well. Everybody looks at the clock. Now it's 1:27, and no sign of Travis or Hermes. They glanced nervously at each other. Their leader and dad were cutting it awfully close.

1:27 turned into 1:28. They couldn't really do anything without the head of the Revenge Department, so they just waited.

1:28 turned into 1:29. Just then, they heard footsteps on the porch. Travis and Hermes walked in, huge smiles on their faces. Glancing around the cabin, everybody else was smiling, too. Part one of the plan was done. Now just waiting for their victims reactions.


End file.
